


Пламя

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: монолог Итачи к Саске





	Пламя

**Author's Note:**

> январь 2009 года

Ты никогда не верил в то, что мир вокруг тебя может быть иным, нежели ты видел его.  
Мир без боли, без всепоглощающей ненависти. Мир – не окрашенный в цвета бога Луны. Ты упорно шел к своей цели, перешагивая себя, ломая и калеча… Что ж, честь и хвала! Ты делал даже то, на что не был способен.  
Почему же нет радости? Мой маленький глупый брат, оглянись… и ты увидишь пустую, выжженную равнину. На ней никогда не зазеленеет трава и не распустятся цветы. Кровь – это не лучшее удобрение, поверь мне.  
Я знаю – это сложно, оглянуться. Но, представь себе, когда все закончится – тебе предстоит встать к этой пустыне лицом. И умереть там же. Потому что там нет жизни. И потому что ты уже готов сделать это.  
Ненависть. Она как еще один тип чакры. Когда-нибудь она иссякнет. А ты уже на пределе.  
Моя смерть станет последней твоей завершающей техникой.  
Запретной.  
Знаешь, почему так много техник запрещены к использованию? Хотя, конечно же, тебе это известно. Ты – шиноби. Ты не можешь не знать.  
Я не представлял, как сложится твоя жизнь, когда оставлял одного в центре замершей улицы квартала. Я хотел, чтобы ты стал сильным. Я хотел, чтобы ты жил. И ради этого мне пришлось сломать тебя, подарив уголек ненависти, который так некстати перерос в огненную бурю.  
Мой глупый брат, по настоящему ты сломал себя сам. Решив окунуться в горячий водопад, чтобы в конце-концов разбиться о камни. Там, внизу.  
Ты падал и падал. И даже не мечтал взлететь. Потому что никогда не видел неба.  
И ты умрешь, увидев его. Ибо твое единственное небо – и потолок – это, к сожалению, я.  
Ты находишься в тюрьме собственных иллюзий, как птица в золотой клетке. Без нее уже не выжить, верно?  
Если бы я мог чувствовать, мне было бы жаль тебя, но в моей голове остался только четкий расчет.  
Поэтому я убью тебя, мой маленький глупый брат. И перед тем, как твоя душа уйдет к богам – я в последний раз сыграю для тебя любящего старшего брата.  
Я просто не хочу, чтобы твоя, в высшей мере, никчемная жизнь оборвалась рваным аккордом лопнувшей струны. Слишком долго смотрел я на выжженную равнину за своей спиной, в ожидании тебя.  
Поверь, этому месту достаточно и меня одного.  
И умирать, ненавидя – лучше, чем умирать от ненависти.  
Только вот времени, чтобы это понять, у тебя больше не осталось.  
Я люблю тебя, Саске.  
**АМАТЕРАСУ!**


End file.
